Something About You
by Seductive Venus
Summary: People change. Prejudice fades. They find out how happy they are with each other. -SasukexHinata-


Something about You

SASUKE

I don't want to go home, if there was a home to go back to. The night was growing deeper and I could feel the chill from the winter wind. I don't have anything to keep me warm but I don't want to go back…

To the silence and loneliness of the place I once called my home, to celebrate a tradition alone and be reminded of bittersweet memories that would keep me sleepless for nights…

I blinked quickly to prevent my eyes from misting over. If my parents were here, they would be at home, preparing dinner, laughing and talking and celebrating. Grandfather and Grandmother would give us a lot of gifts as well as my innumerable aunts and uncles. I would have had a grand time with my cousins.

But they aren't. Crying over them won't bring them back because they're dead. My parents, grandparents, all of my clan are dead for almost six years now.

The pain was supposed to go away but it's still here, raw and burning inside my chest. I kept telling myself to forget it, to move on… but I can't. I was still a child when they died. It's always a painful experience to go back to that night and relive the horrors of the nightmare.

Big brother killed the renowned Uchiha clan in just one night but he left one survivor… me. I don't know his reasons why but I swore to myself that I would avenge the deaths of my family and destroy him. It was this anger that fed the monster in me that desired to kill him. It drove me forward and kept me sane because it gave me something to live for.

I strove hard to become strong. I wanted to possess strength that would grant me power to destroy my elder brother.

I lost a lot of things during my quest for power. I lost my innocence, my ability to trust other people, loved ones, and my chance for a better life.

To seek power had become an obsession. It gnawed in me… I feel it in every fiber of my body whenever I am by myself…

That made me become so focused I lost contact with the natural flow of life. I thought about power, how to gain it, and how I will use it against Itachi.

I didn't have a chance at life because all I cared about was power. No social skills, no friends, and no normal experiences. I didn't feel what it's like to be liked and accepted for who you are. I didn't know what it's like to hang out with friends and talk about everything and nothing.

Why? Because I pushed away everything and enclosed myself in a shell because I don't want to feel anymore; I thought of everything as a challenge and friends were blocks hindering my way. I didn't allow myself to let them get close to me. To care meant weakness and I tolerate none of it.

I hate weakness.

Weakness took away my parents. It tore everything apart. And I don't want to be weak or be close to anyone who had that trait.

Another chilly wind passed and I shivered as I sat underneath the pale moonlight and bare branches. I am only wearing a black shirt and shorts. I didn't bother putting anything to help block away the cold winter except a jet black jacket.

I don't want to spend the night at the clearing I'm training at right now. It's cold and wet and I'm sensible enough to move to a more comfortable place, except my house.

The forest was quite far from the village and I was alone. I was enjoying a leisurely walk back to hang out in some place secluded and quiet when I heard something break the stillness. I stopped and listened carefully.

It sounded like someone was sobbing softly and trying hard not to make it heard. I frowned thoughtfully and walked quietly to the source. And here I was, thinking I was alone tonight when everybody was at home enjoying the evening with friends and family.

The sounds came from behind a huge tree surrounded by thick shrubs. For protection, I drew out a kunai from my side pocket and got it ready in offense position. Then I cautiously looked behind the tree and my eyes widened with surprise.

Hyuuga Hinata was seated on the cold ground with her arms around her legs and crying her eyes out. I can tell that she had started some time ago and her tears had no intention of running dry. But before I could leave her Byakuugan activated and she immediately got into her favorite Gentle Fist attack position.

"U-Uchiha-san?" she said softly and her stance dropped. The Byakuugan deactivated and her eyes returned to its normal color of pearl-gray.

I didn't answer back as I lowered my hand and tucked away the kunai. She sat down again and tried to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her efforts were pathetic. She bore the name of the revered family of Hyuuga and she wasn't worthy of it. She was weak… but I didn't feel any hate for her weakness…

"Go away…" she said softly, almost inaudibly. I hid my surprise; it was rare for her to say words like that. She didn't mind being stepped on and standing up for herself was a rare occurrence.

"Hyuuga-san, tell me why you are in this forest alone and unescorted." It was an order, not a question.

She threw me a dirty look and continued her crying. It was as if she was telling me to shut up and die.

"I can point you the way out if you want." I honestly didn't know where those words came from.

"No. I can find my way, thanks very much," snapped Hinata.

"It's a huge forest. You might get lost," I pointed out "and there's also the possibility that you could get raped."

"My problem, not yours… so go away!" she yelled at me, agitated. It was like she'd forgotten her crying and was burning in quiet fury in front of me. I'd never seen her act that way and I was quite amused.

"Why are you overloading your tear ducts in a place like this anyway?" said I, my mouth twitching.

"None of your business so go back to whatever you were doing and leave me to cry in peace!" said the Hyuuga heiress in a very irritated tone. She doesn't show anger very often and I was quite amazed to see her in such a temper.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of doing that." I plopped down on the ground right beside her. "I won't move until you tell me what's bugging you."

"Right, don't breathe. You'd do the world a favor by conserving the oxygen." Hinata told me and tried to resume her crying. But she found out she can't because she was too distracted. My mouth twitched when she finally wiped her tears away with her jacket sleeve.

"Are you finished?" I said coolly as I stood up. She got up and brushed the dust off her rear. "Let's go."

HINATA

I know there is no room for argument. The only way to shut that arrogant man up is to follow him calmly. Who would have known that Uchiha Sasuke also chose this place to serve as his hang out?

If I only knew then I wouldn't be dragged home by someone I don't entirely like.

Sasuke-san the heartthrob was how I've always known him, even back in our genin days he was already being chased by most of the female population. He is also the rookie ninja of our batch. He's also Naruto-kun's number one rival as well as Sakura-san's object of affection.

It's not that I hate him but I certainly don't like his arrogant attitude. There is an aura of arrogance and overpowering confidence surrounding him. Many girls love it but I find it quite annoying. I think I'll find it hard to get along with him.

Oh, I really wish he just left me to cry. I don't care if I died of hypothermia as long as I could do as I pleased!

All my life I am constricted and suffocated, thanks to the clan's rules and my father's whims. Everything I do have to answer the code and I couldn't even do anything I really want. I have to think how about how it will affect me as the Hyuuga heiress and my family. Now, I cannot even cry for myself!

"It's Christmas Eve." he said suddenly.

"It is." I heard myself agree.

"Why aren't you with your family?" I glared at him. "They must be looking for you."

I clenched my fists and breathed deeply to calm down. He doesn't deserve to know and I don't want to tell him! "It's none of your business."

He looked away and we continued our journey in silence. I must have hurt his feelings. I could swear that I heard some concern in his voice. But then again, it must have been my imagination.

I remembered that Uchiha-san was an orphan. His whole clan was heartlessly murdered when he was nine. That must be about six years ago… I remember the sorrow on Father's face when he received the news that his dearest friend, Uchiha Yuichi was dead.

Yuichi-san was Sasuke's father. I've met him a few times. He always laughed and told me many stories and jokes although he was the next Uchiha clan head. And he was very, very different from Father.

My eyes saddened when I recalled the reason why I didn't want to come home.

Father had announced that my arranged marriage with someone I don't even know thus ruining my Christmas Eve. Of course, Naruto-kun and I are about to be engaged. I cried and protested and threatened to run away but he merely ignored me.

So I secretly left the vast Hyuuga mansion and escaped into this forest. I know Father thinks it's not in my character to run away. Well, he thought wrongly of me. He thinks he knows me but he doesn't.

'They must be looking for you.' Those were Uchiha-san's earlier words. I smiled bitterly. They won't look for something they don't see.

If Uchiha-san thinks my family cares about me, he's wrong. The only person who even showed concern for me was Neji-niisan and I'm not even sure if he was sincere about it. The bottom line is that my family wont care if I disappeared or died or whatever because I am a worthless disgrace as the heiress and I am not even strong enough for that title!

Father would just laugh at me because I dared to come back. Mother would deliver a long lecture about the rules of the clan, proper conduct, et cetera. Then my life would go back to normal until I'm married and running the clan.

"I thought the Hyuugas always hold a party every Christmas Eve… You should be there. Your parents must be worried sick." I noticed a slight change in his voice. I've heard it many times but I still couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"They aren't. The party will push through, with or without me. My little sister is there to take over. Besides, they don't need me… I'm not important enough to do anything." I said softly as I wrung the ends of my hooded jacket.

It was about time that Uchiha-san understood something about us Hyuugas. We aren't as happy a family as we show the world. My father cared about maintaining the power our ancestors held for centuries, Mother lives for parties and running the house and my little sister is dead set on becoming the top shinobi. We show a façade for the world to see. But we lead separate lives.

Sasuke nodded and we continued walking. I was one step behind him and we kept this distance most of the way. There were no more words, only the impenetrable silence. The forest was deeper than I thought but then again, I was so preoccupied I didn't notice where I was going.

Finally we came out of the forest and into the long road leading to the Village. It was a starry night and a full moon shone down on us benignly. Konoha looked like a Christmas card with bright lights and snow and music.

Uchiha-san started to walk away from me. I hesitated between following him and heading straight home. It was Christmas and perhaps he needed some company…

He stopped walking when he sensed me walk behind him. His piercing dark eyes collided with mine. "I know you don't want to go home. If you want to follow me, I won't stop you."

A slow smile spread on my face and I eagerly followed him on his trek towards his home. We were both silent and as I watched his back I wondered what he might be feeling right now.

Maybe Uchiha-san felt lonely. After all he was going to spend it alone. There was no one in the world to be with him, except his brother whom he wanted to kill. The night before Christmas without anyone to share it with must be hurting him inside.

I stopped in my tracks and raised my face up towards the heavens. Tiny snowflakes were falling. They landed on my cheeks, eyelashes, and nose before disappearing. It was so beautiful.

SASUKE

I looked back and saw her staring up at the sky. There was a rare look in her face, one of enchantment, of wonder. I looked up and watched the snow fall. The tiny glittering snowflakes danced around us as if celebrating the special occasion.

How long has it been since I stood under the sky to watch them? I don't remember any more. But I felt the childish delight wash over me and I held out my hand to catch one. The snowflakes were delicate and beautiful and were something that was meant to be admired.

My eyes involuntarily focused on the girl wearing a white hooded jacket. I don't know why but she was the first thing that came in my mind. Hyuuga Hinata was like a snowflake. She was delicate and refined and beautiful. Her hair was as dark as night and fell past her shoulders and her pale skin were as white as snow. Hinata was a beautiful embodiment of the season in which she was born.

"Let's go." I said suddenly. I quickened my pace and she had to run to be able to keep up. What am I thinking? I shouldn't let myself fall into such sentimental trivialities.

I know I said earlier that I didn't want to go home. But I have to. I have Hyuuga Hinata as my unexpected guest. I don't know any place to bring her to except my home.

I said I abhorred weakness. But Hinata struck a different chord in me. She was weak, yes, but she did have some spirit left in her. She didn't need to say it but her family hurt her.

Hinata has a family, I don't. But despite that, we were almost the same. We were both hurting but we couldn't admit it. She had it in the hands of her own family and I did in the hands of the world. Our roles in the world at large were already put down even before we were born because we were children of the oldest and strongest clans.

I will offer her shelter for her to lick her wounds in peace. I am not as heartless as to push her away when she needs someone to listen. Maybe it was the Christmas atmosphere, or the helplessness that makes me do these things. But I have to help her.

We arrived at my house ten minutes later. The place looked colder and darker than ever. I still live in the house where my family was killed partially because I can't bear to leave it. The Uchiha district was filled with houses of our relatives and our establishments but the deceased Hokage had long ago settled that these would rent and the money is placed under my name. I cannot live anywhere else even though I can afford it.

"Come in." I said, taking off my shoes. She followed suit and I led her to the living room. She sat down meekly. I left her to go to the kitchen.

HINATA

I looked around the room curiously. Not everybody gets the chance to look at Uchiha-san's home. It was bare except for the small table, television, a sofa-bed and a small Buddhist altar with tablets that had elaborately engraved katakana characters in them. There were no curtains to cover the windows, no shelves for books, and no paintings to grace the wall.

In spite of myself, I shivered. The house was cold, almost freezing and it's not just because it was winter. It's as if a chilly wind was blowing inside. If I'm not mistaken, this is Uchiha-san's childhood home. This was where his parents had died.

"So cold…" I whispered sadly. Not for myself but for this boy whom no one bothered to comfort. And he grew up in here alone… I can't imagine how hard his anger and hatred tormented him.

I didn't have any more time to think because Uchiha-san came in with a tray filled with two bowls of hot noodles, a teapot, and two cups. He placed them on the table then sat down across me.

Silently he gave me one of the bowls and poured tea for me. He was avoiding my eyes but I was too happy to notice. Nobody has ever bothered to cook for me before. It was just a simple noodle dish with lots of pepper and meat but it meant so much to me.

"A-Arigatou…" I said softly. He only grunted in reply.

I started to eat and realized I was ravenous. I haven't eaten anything since lunchtime. Besides that, the noodles were very delicious. The spicy flavor warmed me and the meat melted at my mouth. It wasn't anything like the food being served at my family's dinner party right now but it was much more than that.

"Sorry," he said suddenly. I looked up and our eyes met.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't have anything else to serve you. It's Christmas yet I only have noodles." Uchiha-san looked away and I blushed faintly. I can't believe that it was really Uchiha-san that apologized!

I shook my head slowly. "I-Ie, this is fine."

He stared at me and I reddened. Very slowly he leaned forward and touched the side of my cheek. I blushed harder as I felt his fingertips send shivers up my spine. He withdrew and he held out a small piece of meat.

"A-Arigatou…" I mumbled as I bowed my head. He deserves that. Maybe Uchiha-san is not altogether cold-hearted. After all, he offered me an umbrella when I needed it. I didn't expect it at all. But I am glad that there was a human side of him that still exists.

We finished eating and he wordlessly took my bowl and cup back. He got up and I was left alone again. I thought for a second before getting up to follow him. I'd offer to wash the dishes, yes, because that will be the right thing to do.

I went out in the hall and wondered which door Uchiha-san went off to. There were so many doors and only one of them could lead back to the kitchen. I heard a door open and I turned quickly only to nearly collide with him.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, more surprised than angry. I reddened with embarrassment as I noticed what he was wearing. Over his black shirt and jeans was a cute pink apron with bunny designs and he was even wearing pink dishwashing gloves. The first thing that came into my mind was how adorable he looked!

"Uh, I was wondering where the bathroom is." I said lamely to cover up.

Uchiha-san's eyebrow rose up and pointed to a door in the right. I opened it and quickly went in. I leaned my forehead against the door and breathed deeply. Why did I think he was adorable anyway? Sure, Uchiha-san was blessed with a good build, fine features, and a rare but handsome smile…

Wait a minute where did that come from? I wanted to bang my head on the door. I'm starting to have ridiculous thoughts about a man I thought I didn't like. A while ago I was almost complaining about not wanting to go with him but here I am. Maybe I was just prejudiced against him which is very unfair on his part.

Am I starting to change my mind about him?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Hinata-san?" he asked loudly.

"Hai!" I said before quickly flushing the toilet and coming out. He hadn't disposed of the bunny apron and I had to keep a straight face. Uchiha-san gave me a strange look before opening another door at the left and I followed him in the kitchen.

I found another apron with cute kitty designs and I put it on. I don't know what Uchiha-san has about small animals but he has some cute aprons. I approached him cautiously. "M-May I do that?"

"Sure." Uchiha-san moved away and I started washing the dishes. I used to do this a lot at the Hyuuga mansion, especially if Mother wanted to punish me. In fairness, Uchiha-san's kitchen is neat and clean. His pots and pans are in the right order and he seems to be stocked with food. I never imagined THE Uchiha Sasuke to be the domesticated type.

I continued what I was doing until ears perked up when I heard some clattering. Curious, I turned my head just a fraction of an inch and my eyes widened with what I saw. Uchiha-san was assembling the ingredients needed for baking cookies. That caught me by surprise.

Now, I am really convinced that Uchiha-san is domesticated! Maybe he learned how to cook when he was younger. Or his parents taught him. Whatever the reason was, it was quite amazing to see a guy baking Christmas cookies.

I went to watch him after I finished washing. He glanced at me for a second before resuming his attention to the batter. Wordlessly he pushed the cookie cutters towards me. Uchiha-san must've sensed my confusion so he said, "Pick."

There were a lot of designs. Angels, Santa Clauses, Christmas trees, stars, and teddy bear shapes were available and I can't help but think that it would turn out cute. Meekly I placed an angel on his left hand side. He nodded with almost a hint of a smile.

Uchiha-san worked quickly and efficiently. It was only a little while before the first batch was in the oven. Soon enough the kitchen was engulfed by the delicious aroma of cookies as they started to bake. We were sitting together in the table at the warm, cheerful kitchen with the snow falling outside the window.

"My parents used to make Christmas cookies every year." Uchiha-san said softly as if speaking to himself. His eyes took on a faraway look as if he was transported to another place and reliving a happy memory. "They would give those cookies to everyone they knew. Mama loved to decorate them with icing and candy. There would always be one box for the Hyuugas, for the Hokage, and for the teachers…"

"I remember." I said quietly. Christmas cookies from the Uchiha family were a nice treat every Christmas.

"But they died. Nobody was left to continue the tradition except me…" His voice returned to its stern state but not without a hint of sadness. I wondered why he was telling me these things but I didn't say anything.

Suddenly Uchiha-san's dark eyes focused on me. "After the Christmas cookies are finished, you can go home. Your parents will wonder about your whereabouts."

"They won't. They don't notice anything." I said quickly, trying to sound indifferent.

"Why do you say so?" he asked curiously.

"They are too busy with the party. Nobody will be worried for the Hyuuga heiress." My voice dripped with barely concealed sarcasm.

"Your parents hurt you, didn't they?" I looked at him, startled. How did he know? But family problems are not to be aired in public.

"No, they didn't." I'm such a terrible liar. But this was the answer I was taught to say since childhood.

"Hinata-san, I-"Suddenly the timer rang. He got up and took the first batch out of the oven to cool in the counter. Then he sat down across me again with a serious look in his face. Uchiha-san looked damn handsome with that expression. It wasn't arrogance or self-confidence but something that resembled concern.

"Naruto had proposed to you, hadn't he?" Uchiha-san asked.

I nodded as I bowed my head to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. After a long pause I tried to keep the shakiness away from my voice. "We're going to tell Father soon. Naruto-kun said we can get married after five years… But I'm afraid it will not happen…"

I had no more control over the tears. They rolled down my cheeks and sobs escaped my throat. I didn't care what Uchiha-san might think of me now. All I felt was how good it was to release some of the anger left in me.

"Hinata-san, please stop. This is the second time tonight… don't you feel tired?" He said softly and I immediately tried to calm myself. But my tear ducts seemed to have gone out of my control.

Suddenly I felt warm arms encircle me from behind. I slowly looked up to see Uchiha-san's face very close to mine as he was hugging me from behind. He hugged me tighter as if he's telling me it's all right to cry and he would be there.

The floodgates opened and I couldn't stop any more. I've always longed for someone to reach out to me like this. Someone to hold me while I cried and someone who would protect me from everything that threatens to hurt me. Nobody did before, not Father or Mother, only Uchiha-san.

He was warm and gentle and strangely more humane than usual. And I am grateful for that.

"Cry… Just cry…" he told me in the same tone of voice he'd used earlier. It struck me like a lightning bolt. He was concerned about me.

Uchiha-san held me for a long time. The snow continued to fall and the cookies cooled down. We were silent but it was so full of meaning. He didn't loosen his hold on me after my tears had long run dry. And I didn't want him to go away.

SASUKE

I lost count of the hours and no longer felt the stiffness as I held Hinata-san. She never seemed to run out of tears but maybe that was because there was so much pain she kept and they finally spilled over the brim.

Then I realized that she had fallen asleep while resting her head on my chest. Her long lashes curled at her cheeks and she looked angelic with the serenity she found in sleep. My eyes softened as my finger strayed to brush away her bangs.

In sleep, she looked even more beautiful and fragile. Her spirit was strong and unbreakable, quite contrast to what I had thought of her before. Hinata-san looked like a precious diamond that looked fragile on the outside but possessed great strength inside.

"You're a treasure… why can't they see that?" I whispered as I carefully lifted her and she settled comfortably inside my arms. I carried her to the living room and gently laid her on the sofa-bed. She curled up like a kitten and I went off to search for a pillow and a blanket.

I returned with a soft quilt and two pillows. With care I lifted her head and laid it on the pillow then wrapped her snugly with the blanket. Her long hair spilled out in the whiteness of the blanket and my hand suddenly wandered over it to marvel at its softness. When I was satisfied that she was comfortable, I went back to the kitchen to decorate the cookies. It was around nine-thirty when I last glanced at the clock on top of the T.V.

Half an hour passed before I returned to the living room with two mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows and butter cookies. Not many people knew I can cook partly because I kept it secret. My mother loved to cook and passed it on to me.

I was not surprised to see Hinata-san awake and watching T.V. She looked cute with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders with her knees tucked around her arms. She looked at home with my living room, as if she was meant to be there.

"Uchiha-san," she said. I snapped out of my stare and nodded. I put down the tray on the table before sitting on the floor. She smiled shyly as I handed one of the mugs to her. I haven't noticed it before but she looked really demure and pretty whenever she blushes.

Suddenly I had the insane urge to hit myself. What am I thinking?

"Arigatou Uchiha-san," Hinata-san murmured after taking a sip. She was calmer now. There wasn't a trace of the troubled girl I found earlier.

"Sasuke," I said shortly.

She giggled before saying, "Sasuke-san."

Much better, I thought with a little smile. I don't know why but I like the way my name sounded when she said it. Her voice, although soft, was a pretty soprano.

I didn't realize that we were staring at each other. Her eyes were prettier at a closer look because they were a lovely color of pearl gray fringed with long dark lashes. My gaze traveled down to her perfect little nose then to her pink, heart-shaped lips… All of a sudden I wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against mine…

Suddenly we were interrupted by a raucous medley of trumpets and drums. The enchantment was broken. We refocused our gazes; both blushing profusely, to the screen of the T.V. was showing a Christmas musical special.

"Hinata-san, I'll bring you home before midnight. Even if you don't want it, I have to. Your parents would be very angry to know you spent the night somewhere else without their consent." I said firmly. To my surprise she nodded obediently and did not protest.

We continued drinking cocoa and munching on cookies while watching the musical. Normally I wouldn't even want to watch those kinds of things but tonight was different. Hinata was there and she told me that she liked the Nutcracker very much after watching it onstage when she was little. We laughed and enjoyed the performance.

I like her company. Hinata-san seemed to make me forget about the pain, the anger, and my Big Brother. I certainly didn't want things to end so soon but I noticed the time on the clock. It was already eleven o'clock.

I got up and turned on the lights that were turned off most of the time we were watching T.V. She blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light but I caught sight of a tiny tear but it was gone as soon as I thought I'd seen it.

"Let's go. It's very late." I said and she got up too. "I'll just get the cookies and we're set."

When I came back, she had folded the blanket and placed it underneath the pillows. The table was in order too. I had to bow my head to hide the beginnings of a smile. I handed her the box of cookies.

We were putting on our shoes when I noticed that she was wearing nothing but her white hooded jacket and gloves. I went to the closet and took out a scarf. "Here," I said and held it out for her.

"A-Arigatou…" she said as she wrapped it around her neck. It was in simple white with red lining. The scarf complimented her red cheeks that were definitely not from the cold.

"Let's go." I said as I opened the door and walked out into the snowy night. She followed me after closing the door behind her. The temperature must've dropped a few degrees lower because I can feel the chill seeping in my jacket. I had worn gloves for self-protection as I am no match for Nature's awesome power.

We walked together quietly trying to ignore the merry sounds coming from the houses along the street where I live. Hinata-san had her hands clasped together and was staring wistfully at the brightly lit windows.

I didn't say anything and we just kept on walking until we reached Konoha's Main Village Square. There was a giant Christmas tree erected in the middle with thousands of bright little lights and decorations. Nobody was in sight.

Hinata-san was gazing up at the tree peacefully when I threw a snowball at her. She looked rather surprised at first but made one to throw back. It missed me and another one hit her on the side. She laughed quite loudly (louder than any before it) and made more.

It was really an enjoyable romp as Hinata-san and I played snowball fight. I hadn't played that game since I was eight-years-old with my cousins. I'd forgotten the exhilarating feeling of childish delight but it all came back to me, fresh as ever. She laughed and tried to hit me although she only did it once. It didn't matter if I was faster and more agile, what mattered was that she felt happy.

We collapsed on the bench perched some distance away from the Christmas tree. We were both out of breath and had cheeks as red as strawberries. Hinata-san was still giggling as she leaned back and stared up at the tree some more. I didn't mean to stare at her but my eyes roved on her beautiful profile, drinking in the sight of her rare happiness.

"Thanks Sasuke-san… I've never played snowball fight before… It was so much fun…" she murmured as she glanced my way with a grateful smile. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Why didn't you? Play, I mean." I said, taking advantage of the moment.

Hinata-san looked up again. "Father is strict. So is Mother. Us, the Main House children, were never allowed to act like children. We never played in the snow, in the puddles, and we grew up too fast…"

"Naruhodo," I said as I remembered what happened six years ago.

"I hate it when the Hyuuga code rules our lives. Especially in matters of marriage…" her voice carried her sadness. "I was so angry when you found me. Father had me engaged to a man I never knew. It hurt me so me so much…"

"Ah, sou darou…" I murmured, forcing myself to look away but can't.

"I am angry at Father, at Mother, at Hanabi… every one of them! I don't want to go back… Sasuke-kun, please don't bring me back…" Hinata-san turned to me with beseeching eyes. My heart melted in a snap. Who could resist this girl?

I shook my head. "No, Hinata-san. I have to. I'm sorry."

She sighed softly and we lapsed into silence. Finally she gave me a smile that broke out like sunlight into the night. "Arigatou Sasuke-san." she said simply.

I nodded silently. She continued to speak even though she was blushing. "You're the first person I told my troubles to. I thank you. Now that I think of it, you're not that bad. Actually, I think you're kind…"

"Arigatou." I wonder where I got that response.

"Let's go now. It's nearly midnight…" Hinata-san got up, still clutching the box of cookies. We continued the rest of our journey towards the Hyuuga mansion located at the northwest direction from the Main Village square.

We halted in our tracks as we stared at the Mansion with its brightly lit windows and music wafting out from it. Hinata-san clutched the Christmas cookies closer to her heart as she stared at it. I placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She touched my hand and smiled bravely.

Suddenly the bells started ringing. We both looked at each other and exchanged smiles.

"Meri Kurismasu, Sasuke-san," Hinata-san whispered, her eyes bearing a meaningful look.

"Meri Kurismasu, Hinata-san…" I said as I returned her gaze. Then on impulse, I gathered her up in a hug, relishing her softness and her sweet scent. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before… only you…

I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Arigatou." I let her go and stepped back, blushing slightly. Hinata-san, thank you so much for everything…

HINATA

"Sasuke-san…" I murmured as I stared up into his dark eyes. My heart was brimming with inexplicable happiness. There were so many things we've shared, even for the short time we were together.

I realized that Sasuke-san hid his kindness from others. I am glad that I had experienced this kind of kindness, something that gave me happiness too. He made me feel important, cared for, and loved. Even Naruto-kun hadn't achieved that for me…

Sasuke-san is a kind person. His image has forever changed in my mind. He hid behind a façade, just like me. He pushed people away to protect them, even though it hurt them more. His life was filled with a loneliness no one can understand, and with hatred he didn't wholly feel. Sasuke-san needed someone too.

"I thought you were weak. But there is something about you…" I reddened as he continued on "something more… something ordinary people cannot see… Hinata-san, it might confuse you but you're kind. They try to look for strength in terms of jutsus and knowledge but they forget to look into your heart. I think you'd make your family prouder when you ascend the position."

I didn't want to believe my ears. I stared at him and noticed that he was blushing too. Those were the kindest words anyone ever said to me.

"I'd better go." Sasuke-san turned and walked away at the same time with the front door opening to reveal Father. I watched his back for a long time until it faded from my view. I wanted to call him back. To thank him perhaps but there is something more. My heart is calling him to come back.

"Hinata, come inside! You might catch a cold if you stay out too late!" Father said and I turned to him, trying to smile bravely. And for the last time, I turned towards the direction he'd disappeared off to and bowed low. Arigatou, Sasuke-san!

I walked towards Father, holding up my head a little higher. I won't forget tonight where Sasuke-san and I formed some kind of a friendship, something that bonded us together. I will always be grateful.

The snow continued to fall from the sky. They are more beautiful to me now.

Secret Santa gift for Wormkaizer-san, Part I of II

(Sorry if it took so long. I really wanted to make it nice.)

love, Aya-chan


End file.
